Là haut sur la Vigie
by Miss Goupil
Summary: Comme tous les marins voguant sur l'immensité dangereuse de l'océan, les membres de l'équipage du VogueMerry sont très attentifs à prévenir leurs compagnons des dangers qui les entourent...


**Là-haut sur la Vigie...**

Sur un bateau, il est absolument nécessaire que quelqu'un surveille l'horizon. Pour cela, est conçu une espèce de petit habitacle en bois, un peu comme un minuscule tonneau privé de son couvercle, perché au sommet du mat principal : la Vigie. C'est là que, tour à tour, chaque marin consciencieux de son travail va porter ses deux yeux foudroyants et vigilants, regard vif du rapace guettant sa proie, flèches flamboyantes qui percent l'horizon avec franchise et courage par delà l'océan bleu, repérant aussitôt et inévitablement la moindre brindille flottant à des lieues à la ronde.

Enfin, évidemment, chaque marin à une façon différente de procéder...

**

* * *

Nami...**

« ZO-RRO ! »

Voix qui tombe du ciel tel un couperet.

L'escrimeur relève la tête, vaguement surpris.

« Quoi ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? »

« Donne-moi un chiffre entre 2000 et 3000. »

Haussement de sourcils.

« Bah ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« DONNE ! »

« D'accord, d'accord... Chais pas... Heu... 2500 ? »

« EXACTEMENT ! »

Voix furieuse à l'extrême.

« C'EST LE PRIX DU T-SHIRT QUE J'AI ACHETE À ALABASTA ! » Continue la voix furieuse.

« ...Ah ? C'est bien. Et alors ? »

« ET ALORS C'EST AVEC CE MÊME T-SHIRT QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE NETTOYER TES SABRES ! »

« ...T'ES SENSEE SURVEILLER L'HORIZON, PAS LE PONT ! » hurle l'escrimeur en retour et en cachant ledit t-shirt derrière son dos, avec un peu de retard.

**

* * *

Sandy...**

_Robin d'amour qui lit sur le pont... Les rayons mordorés du soleil qui font doucement briller ses cheveux fins et noirs... L'infime éclat de ses yeux dorés... Oh, elle se penche pour prendre le cocktail que je lui ai apporté tout à l'heure... Il faudrait que je rajoute de la menthe, je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait ça... Ça va tout à fait avec son caractère de panthère noire, sauvage et solitaire... Magnifique dans sa fureur... Ooooh, on voit un petit peu de sa poitrine, si blanche et si ferme... L'une des plus belles femmes qui existent sur cette planète..._

_Avec Nami chérie, bien sûr... Que voilà, dans toute sa flamboyante et rousse splendeur... Quelle superbe créature... Elle me fait penser à une fleur de mandarinier, s'épanouissant sous le soleil clair et frais d'une matinée de printemps... Eclatante, éblouissante de santé et de bonheur... Si douce, si pure, si belle... Positivement adorable... Je l'aime... Elle s'approche de la balustrade avec élégance, chacun de ses pas possédant cette bouleversante manière de bouger, propre à la fascinante et mystérieuse démarche du chat sauvage... Elle arrache avec noblesse un bout de chiffon à l'autre abruti de face de melon... Elle pose son beau regard sur la mer... d'un bleu beaucoup moins pur que ses yeux, soit dit en passant... Ses lèvres pulpeuses s'ouvrent sur un cri au tintement si agréable... Elle indique quelque chose de son doigt blanc, si fragile et délicat... Tout le monde se regroupe autour d'elle... Hé, vous me la cachez, bande de sombres crétins... Et pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je maintiens que vous êtes de sombres crétins..._

« SANDY ! On vient de se faire attaquer par un navire de la marine ! Tu étais sensé surveiller l'horizon ! On peut savoir ce que tu regardais ? »

« Heu... »

**

* * *

Zorro...**

Bon, alors, se concentrer sur l'horizon. Rien en vue ? Rien en vue. ...C'est l'Est, par là ? A moins que ce ne soit l'Ouest. Euh, le Sud. Nan, c'est le Nord, définitivement.

...C'est bizarre... Ce voile étrange qui se lève devant ses yeux... Tout s'assombrit... C'est pas normal... Pourtant, c'est une sensation qui lui semble étrangement familière... Il faudrait peut-être prévenir les autres... Par précaution... Mais ses muscles sont ankylosés... Il a du mal à bouger... Bof, de toutes façons... Sont assez grands pour se débrouiller tout seuls... Mmm.

Un voile d'un noir profond se drape autour de l'escrimeur.

'BOUM'

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » s'exclame Nami en se précipitant sur le pont.

« Heu... Je crois qu'un gros rocher nous a heurté... » (Réponse de Luffy.)

« C'est nous qui avons heurté le rocher, Luffy. Pas l'inverse. _Pourquoi_ on ne l'a pas vu ? Qui est à la vigie ? »

« Zorro. »

Petit coup d'œil en haut du mas. Un bras pend mollement par-dessus la rambarde.

« Ce crétin s'est endormi. »

**

* * *

Robin...**

La longue jeune femme brune observe l'horizon avec attention. Le bleu du ciel et celui de la mer se rejoignent en une ligne vaguement nébuleuse. Apparemment, aucun danger pour le moment. Elle plisse les yeux, méfiante et silencieuse, n'en laissant plus paraître que deux fentes d'un or profond. Il ne faut jamais croire en les apparences de l'océan.

...Tiens. Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait. Ce point noir, là-bas, qui avance sensiblement dans leur direction.

Un navire.

De guerre.

Pirate.

Ennemi.

La jeune femme croise les bras et l'observe se rapprocher, magnifiquement calme, tel un sphinx à l'affût.

Il arrive.

Leur navire est sabordé. Une horde de pirates assoiffés de sang et armés jusqu'aux dents se déverse sur le pont, s'attaquant sans pitié aux membres éberlués de l'équipage de Chapeau de Paille. (Qui ne met pas beaucoup de temps à réagir, évidemment.)

Là. Elle le savait, qu'ils étaient dangereux et qu'ils en avaient après eux. Elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Satisfaite, elle s'adosse au mur et contemple la bataille.

En bas, le visage couronné de cheveux roux de Nami se lève vers elle.

« ROBIN ! TU NE LES AS PAS VU VENIR ? »

« Si. Pourquoi ? »

« ... »

**

* * *

Pipo...**

Long-Nez, un lourd marteau dans la main droite, vise avec prudence un clou étroitement serré entre deux doigts de sa main gauche. Sa main droite et sa main gauche étaient, en général, en très bons termes. Mais il arrivait qu'il y ait ces petites disputes passagères, comme dans tous les bons vieux couples, et que la main droite dévie volontairement et sournoisement le méchant marteau vers les pauvres et innocents doigts de la main gauche.

...Cela n'avait, évidemment, aucun rapport avec une éventuelle maladresse de Pipo.

Clou enfoncé, mission réussie.

Petit coup d'œil par-dessus la rambarde de la Vigie. Horizon dégagé. L'adolescent retourne à ses travaux manuels.

...Tant qu'à s'ennuyer ferme en haut du mas, autant le réparer... Tout en jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil en direction de l'océan. (Un tout les trois quarts d'heure, c'est amplement suffisant, non ?)

Nouveau coup de marteau sur nouveau clou.

Fort, le coup.

Long-Nez s'immobilise. Un long et profond craquement vient de courir tout le long du mas, vers le pont, avec pour point de départ l'endroit précis où le clou vient d'être enfoncé.

Claquements de dents et sueurs froides.

Pipo tapote fébrilement le bois rugueux, comme s'il essayait de calmer un animal sauvage, renâclant avant d'attaquer. D'ailleurs, ça n'a pas plus d'efficacité que ça n'en aurait sur ledit animal sauvage.

Deuxième craquement.

Celui-là court de moins en moins vite, mais augmente en puissance, pour s'arrêter quelque part à la base du mas.

'CRAAAC'

« Non... Non non... »

'...'

'BOUM'

Ignorant la supplique désespérée de Lon-Nez, le mat s'était écroulé sur le pont avec un bruit sourd.

Zorro, qui avait fait un bond de côté pour éviter le lourd tronc de bois, se penche au-dessus de l'adolescent.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fait ? »

« ...Je répare le mas. »

**

* * *

Chopper...**

Qu'il fait bon sur le pont. Nami s'étire avec délice, laissant son corps engourdi se faire dorer par les chauds rayons du soleil. Tout est si calme, si reposant... Elle regarde aux alentours. Luffy est perché sur la figure de proue. Zorro s'entraîne (s'amuse ?) à soulever des haltères pendant des heures. Tout là-haut, Chopper surveille l'horizon sous sa forme humaine. Un filet de vapeur s'échappe par la fenêtre de la cuisine, indiquant que Sandy est aux fourneaux ; il doit encore être en train de leur préparer un délicieux petit plat, à Robin et à elle. Robin qui lit sur le pont, majestueusement silencieuse.

Tout est merveilleusement calme.

Des mouettes rieuses, tout là-haut dans le bleu intense du ciel, laissent échapper leur chant inarticulé, cri dépourvu de beauté singulière mais tellement symbolique de l'océan, de ses profonds mystères, de toute la nature marine, de l'aventure...

Une voix divinement tombée du ciel l'arrache à sa méditation.

« Nami ? »

« Quoi ? » grogne la rouquine à l'adresse de Nounours.

« Les mouettes, elles disent que la couleur de ton t-shirt elle jure horriblement avec celle de tes cheveux. »

La jeune femme se dresse d'un violent coup de rein, lance un regard de rage vers la vigie qui ne sera malheureusement pas intercepté par Chopper, en lance un autre identique vers Zorro qui étouffe un ricanement sournois, hésite, se dit que ce n'est pas ça qui va gâcher sa journée, et se rallonge.

Le chant mélodieux d'une baleine faisant surface l'aide à se replonger dans sa rêverie.

« Nami, la baleine elle dit qu'elle est d'accord avec les mouettes, et que tu ferais bien de te teindre les cheveux, ou de changer de t-shirt, à la limite, » énonce Chopper du haut de son mas, tel Dieu énonçant les dix commandements du haut de sa montagne.

Nami se montra néanmoins un Moïse beaucoup moins patient et attentif, et mit instantanément fin à la carrière divine de Peluche.

**

* * *

Luffy...**

« Luffy... »

« Vi ? »

« Je croyais t'avoir demandé de surveiller l'horizon. »

« Bah, c'est ce que je fais. »

Petite veine d'exaspération sur la tempe de la rouquine.

« Ce serait plus efficace si tu étais sur la Vigie... Pas sur la figure de proue... »

Luffy lève un sourcil, jette un coup d'œil à la tête de mouton en bois sur laquelle il se trouve, le fait glisser jusqu'à la cuisine, en jette un autre sur la vigie, et le fait également glisser vers la cuisine.

« Bah, moi je veux bien, mais, de toute évidence, la distance pour aller chercher un en-cas à la cuisine est plus grande quant on se trouve sur la vigie... »

« ... »

« Bon, bon, d'accord, j'y vais... »

Dix minutes plus tard... Robin lève le regard de son bouquin (« L'île au trésor ») et aperçoit Nami, accoudée contre le bastingage, un regard fatigué et surtout fataliste posé tout là-haut sur la vigie.

Robin hésite, décide que Jim et son baril de pommes peuvent attendre, et lève également les yeux.

...Un énorme tas de nourriture (bananes, viande, légumes, gâteaux, œufs, farine, animaux encore vivants, bref tout ce qui peut être susceptible de se manger et d'être présent sur le bateau) dépasse largement du réceptacle de bois de la vigie. Ça remue, par moment. Il doit y avoir quelque chose de vivant là-dessous.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est Luffy... » répond la navigatrice d'une voix lasse. « Quant je lui ai gentiment demandé d'aller là-haut surveiller l'horizon pendant, quoi ? Une ou deux heures à peine, il a décidé qu'il était nécessaire d'apporter des provisions... »

Robin hoche la tête ('Pauvre chou, je le comprend') et replonge avec Jim dans son tonneau de pommes.

« ...Tu te rends compte qu'il ne doit rien voir, avec tout ça, là-haut ? »

« Oui oui. »

Pauvre Nami frappe violemment du poing la rambarde de bois, histoire de se décharger de ses pulsions négatives, se demandant ce qu'elle peut bien faire dans cet équipage.

...Au sommet du mas, Luffy attaque avec entrain un sandwiche aux pommes et à la viande de requin.

* * *

Heu... Je suppose que tout le monde connaît l'Ile au trésor... Vous savez... Le passage où Jim est coincé dans le tonneau de pommes et qu'il entend Long John Silver dire qu'il a l'intention de mener une mutinerie, ou quelque chose comme ça...

(...Bouchou adore les histoires de pirates.)

Review, siouplaît !

...Avis à Tagath : _Des fautes d'orthographe ?_ (se relit) Argh, mais c'est vrai qu'il y en a quelques unes... Bon, je les corrige, parce que, je le reconnais, j'aime pas ça _du tout_. (Mais bon, il faut dire que je ne m'étais pas relu très sérieusement, alors...)

Heu... Mon regard de rapace n'étant pas très efficace, si jamais j'en ai oublié, surtout n'hésitez pas à me l'indiquer...


End file.
